xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
|height= |eyes=Red |skin= |element= Ice, Soul |powers= Ice control, undead creation, incorporeal, mind control |tools=Crystal Scythe, Spear of Hitakai |kanohi= |hidec= |era=*Imperial Era |occupation= |affiliation=Fallen Six }} '''Ghost' was a member of the Fallen Six until they were captured by the Ix and forced to compete in their competition, The Eternal Game. During the initial battles, Ghost wounded Lewa, but did not kill him. Later, he was present during the Battle at the Volcano, where he killed many Kodax. After the end of the battle, Ghost, Kouhiimaru, and Iruka attacked the Lavawight, who Ghost personally killed to avenge Naraku, who had fallen to one of the Lavawight's lava traps. At the near end of the Games, Ghost battled Girahk, and in the end was able to impale the Rahkshi, seemingly killing it. After this, he fought Blast, knocking him into the Void. Then Leviathos attacked Ghost. Ghost attempted to kill him, but Leviathos dragged them both over the edge and into the Void, leaving his final fate unknown. Biography Coming soon... Personality and traits Ghost, in life, was a silent, antisocial, and foreboding being, taking the life of another without question. After his death and forced transformation, he developed an arrogant and condescending personality, looking down on all others as insects and trampling anyone underfoot to get his way. But despite his hatred of humanity, he is somewhat merciful and only kills when tasked to. Ghost thinks of himself as immortal and refers to others as "mortals". He is also incredibly sadistic and whatever misery and pain he is allowed to cause, he enjoys to the fullest. Since he was killed by Senkou when he was a Toa, Ghost has lost all respect for Toa and his hatred has formed into pure bigotry, thinking all Toa are the "shoot first, ask questions later" kind. While this may seem to contradict his respect towards Naraku, Naraku is a Vampire and is no longer considered a Toa. He shows extreme disrespect to Kawa, looking down on her and even calling her "pet". He is also on opposite ends with Kouhiimaru, mainly because Kouhiimaru was the former leader of The Dark Hand, a sworn enemy of The Hiyaiba Clan. Iruka is the only being Ghost truly fears and respects. He once dismissed Mata Nui as being a weak Toa. His opinion changed when he learned of Teridax's death. He now sees Mata Nui as his prime target. Ghost's voice is light, raspy, and menacing. He speaks a combination of Archaic English and with an educated, expansive vocabulary. Powers and abilities After becoming The Angel of Death, Ghost became immortal, meaning he can live forever. He is near unkillable, thanks to his demonic nature and the Spear of Hitakai. Some have theorized that a bulk of his power is connected to the Spear, and destroying it would severly weaken him. Ghost, being undead, lacks the same rules of Toa anatomy. He can perform incredible feats of strength with little to no fatigue. He possesses unatural levels of energy, being able to stay awake for days without feeling the effects of mental fatigue, an ability he takes advantage of during missions. Ghost possesses a pair of large wings which allow him to fly at impressive speeds. His natural element is Ice and his primary ability is Mind Control. After his transformation, Ghost gained a new Element, Soul. Ghost can raise the dead to fight for him. However, he can only summon the souls that are nearby. Ghost looks down on all living beings. Aside from his unnerving appearance, Ghost is infamous for his massive ego. He believes that no one can hurt him and that any who try will fall. Because Ghost was forced into his Demon state, he only possesses half the power of a real Demon. Ghost, having the delusion of invincibility, disregards this weakness. A cosmetic downside is that he is an "imperfect Demon"; while most Demons have perfectly formed wings and masks, Ghost's mask is deformed and his wings resemble arms with blades instead of hands. Whenever Ghost's life is in serious jeopardy, he will flee out of self preservation. Though this may happen, no one has seen it, mainly because of his stubborn fighting prowess and inability to give up. Ghost is very adept with the Spear of Hitakai as he can carry out devastating combos with no effort. Ghost can also switch between ground and aerial combat using his wings. He is a hand to hand powerhouse with the combined effort of his punches, kicks, and razor sharp blade wings which resemble dance moves. His most infamous technique is nicknamed "Wheel of Sin", where he rises into the air, covers himself with his wings, and begins to spin in all directions, grinding to pieces any who are unfortunate enough to stand in his way. He is known to toy with his opponents during battle, bluffing and playing mind games are part of his style. Quotes Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' (first appearance) Notes and references Category:Demons Category:Fallen Six Category:The Eternal Game Characters